The present invention relates generally to an improved portable bucket, container or vessel carrier, and more particularly to such a holder/carrier which conveniently and releasably secures, retains and supports a bucket, carrier or vessel thereon, so as to provide for added versatility in carrying and transporting the entire assembly. The bucket is preferably a bucket fabricated or formed of polyethylene, which is in itself deformable so as to provide additional advantages to the overall combination as set forth further hereinbelow.
The combination of the invention is designed for use by homeowners, gardeners, mechanics, or technicians as a vessel carrier and may optionally and additionally perform as a portable hand tool holder when equipped with a tool holder. The combination provides maximum flexibility in use; furnishing significant degrees of freedom of motion and carrying, with the bucket or vessel being transportable by either being wheeled on the carrier portion or lifted and carried by the bucket handle, with the bucket additionally being readily attachable and removable from the carrier. When equipped with a tool holder attachment, this attachment is in turn readily set in place and/or removed from the hollow open-top bucket or vessel. The tool holder comprises a pocketed cowl or shroud which fits over the hollow open-top vessel, with the pocketed cowl having separate hand grips.
The bucket or vessel itself is typically provided with its own separate handle for convenience in carrying for added portability to the combination, and also for ease in removal from the support frame. The support frame is preferably provided with a pair of wheels for added portability, utility, and convenience. This combination provides features which enable the user to quickly and easily move the entire combination of components or only selected portions thereof to desired work locations, while also providing a receptacle or container for receiving and holding working materials and also waste materials or trash.
In the past, various portable carrying devices have been designed for use by the handyman, gardeners, mechanics, and the like. These devices frequently are designed to carry vessels such as buckets or the like which may be transported from one location to another, and provide utility in that regard. On occasion, the load being carried for the contemplated task may be sufficiently light so as to permit the user to simply grip the carrying handle for the attached bucket and carry the entire assembly to another location to speed up the overall operation contemplated. On other occasions, the load being carried may be sufficiently heavy or awkward, so as to ordinarily require multiple trips between two spaced locations, and on such occasions, a wheeled support may be employed to ease and/or facilitate tasks. Additionally, with past known devices, the bucket may be held in place on a support frame through the use of heavy or complex hardware or, alternatively, light hardware without sufficient durability or strength to provide reliable retention. The present combination and arrangement provides a convenient and reliable means for transport and support, preferably through either a wheeled support with an articulating post or handle, or by the handle of the vessel receptacle or bucket being supportably attached in a cradle formed in the base of the wheeled frame.
The support for the deformable bucket includes an upper bucket engaging hook means for conveniently, reliably, and releasably securing the bucket or vessel to the handle portion of the frame. The upper bucket engaging or retention hook is designed to engage the bucket through the bucket handle attachment housing which is normally provided to couple the lifting handle or bale to the bucket. The base of the bucket is also releasably secured to the frame, being clamped into the frame by triangular forces created by a forwardly positioned clamping claw or pad assembly together with a pair of laterally positioned stationary triangular gussets disposed within or along a guide or base ring. By forcing or urging the forward pad rearwardly, the configuration of the base or lower portion of the bucket is deformed slightly so as to clampingly engage the bucket within the entire carrier assembly. In order to accommodate this additional flexibility, portability and freedom of use, the lifting handle of the bucket may be used to carry the entire assemble because of the clamping engagement with the support. Additionally, this feature renders the bucket easily removable from the wheeled support frame. As an additional item, and providing even additional flexibility, when a tool holding shroud or cowl is provided, it is also fitted with separate lifting handles and may be separately removed from the vessel for added flexibility, freedom, and portability.